Rosahra
=Appearance= Rosahra is an eerie mirror image of a woman 3 years younger than her, Calily of Calla, but where Rosahra is a golden rose, Calily is a white lily. Rose's hair is yellow, Lily's white. Rose's skin is golden tanned, Lily's is pale white. Also Calily's eyes are truer blue where Rose's eyes have a bit more green to them due to her more yellow coloring. Everything else, from their bone structure, carriage, build, laugh, voice, is the same. =Personality= Rosahra (pronounced rose-AH-rah or ro-SAH-rah) is no where near as innocent and naive as her sister/cousin. She was not sheltered away by adopted parents as Calilly was, but instead lived under the umbrella of her mother's fear of the man that fathered both Rosahra and Calily. She is street smart, has no remorse for killing when it needs to be done, and she is quite determined and hell-bent in finding her father and destroying him. =History= Rosahra's mother and Calily's were Aquilonian twin sisters, Eisa and Elsa, slaves separated as toddlers. Young Elsa was rescued and taken back to Aquilonia to be raised in a Temple of Mitra. Eisa was purchased by a Temple of Derketo where she was raised, freed, and trained in healing arts and alchemy. A Stygian priest and sorcerer, Ramsetep took a sick interest in the very young teenager, Eisa. He kidnapped, tortured and raped her over a period of time. Eisa escaped and ran, hid herself and made a life for herself and the daughter she bore from that brutality in a small village near Luxur. In the meantime, to avoid justice, Ramestep fled Khemi and Stygia where he disappeared into the Mitran priesthood, a Stygian man that convinced the Temple that he was a repentant man in the ways of Set and wanted to follow the "true" god, Mitra, never telling them of course, what he was truly running from, nor what he was continuing to research and study among a secret society he was still in contact with. Ramsetep, either by coincidence or by the design of the demon Callatep found himself serving in the same Mitran Temple that the twin Elsa was raised in and his obsession for Eisa was rekindled in him with her twin. This story is recounted in Sahib of Calla in the section titled "Darkness and Light." Rosahra had no idea why her mother continued to hide her own Aquilonian heritage all her life until Eisa fell into a fevered sickness and related the story to her now adult daughter. Upon Eisa's death, Rosahra made a vow to find the man that was responsible for her mother's life of fear and destroy him. In her search, she found her mother's sister and that the twin, Elsa, had a daughter, Calily of Calla, and realized that she and Calily were cousins through their twin mothers, and sisters through their father. A fuller rendition of Rosahra's history can be found at Flowers of the Desert The full rendition of her cousin/sister, Calily, can be found at Sahib of Calla Important Note This character is played in-game exclusively in-character (truly 98% of the time.) Any ooc sent to her in /say or /tell that is not passing necessary information pertinent to the RP at hand will likely be ignored, no exceptions. Please do not take any offense. When playing Calily, the player will accept ooc, however, the player of these two characters reserves the right to play her preferred gamestyle for her subscription dollar with the Rosahra character, and that is to keep this one character absolutely in-character whenever possible. Again, please take no offense, but when I am on this character, I am online to roleplay and will ignore OOC across the board.